


Inebriated

by Esperata



Series: Tales From A Life Together [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comfort, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleeping Together, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Jim and Scotty have taken Bones out for a few drinks. Spock is left to deal with him on his return.





	Inebriated

**Author's Note:**

> This accompanies my story - 430 Plus One - but can be read as a stand alone piece

Leonard had all but stopped drinking when he’d started dating Spock.

Oh, he still enjoyed the odd glass of bourbon at the end of the day, or sharing a glass with friends over dinner, but he never drank to excess anymore.

Except when Scotty and Jim dragged him out with them.

Spock had enjoyed his own quiet evening with Thalia but was now sitting up patiently awaiting his partner’s return.

He was still startled when the door opened to a burst of noise.

“ _…the high road an’ I'll take the low road, an’ I'll be in Scotland afore ye..._ "

Scotty’s burr was overridden by a harsh shushing sound.

“Ye’ll wake ‘em,” Leonard’s slurred voice admonished.

Spock moved to the doorway.

“I am still awake Leonard.”

The doctor looked up at him with wide, affectionate blue eyes.

“Darlin’,” he purred, attempting to disentangle himself from Jim and Scotty.

Spock assisted his mate to switch his support in such a way as to leave Jim and Scotty still balanced together.

“Have a good night, Bones,” Jim grinned broadly and winked unsurreptitiously.

Leonard slunk his arm about Spock’s waist but the Vulcan was unclear if the gesture was affectionate or a necessity for support. However he utilised the grip to manoeuvre him back into their rooms, leaving the others to make their own way back to quarters.

“Ya didn’ hav’ta wait up fer me.”

Spock glanced at Leonard. The doctor was smiling softly and still looking at him affectionately.

“I thought you may require some assistance upon your return.”

He began the awkward business of trying to ready Leonard for bed. The doctor chuckled as he allowed Spock to pull off his shirt.

“I know what yer after,” he murmured in what Spock could only assume was meant to be a seductive voice.

“I assure you I am only concerned with seeing you get adequate rest.”

“Uh huh.”

Leonard stumbled closer and tried to stroke a hand up Spock’s ear. It took him two tries to find the right direction for his weaving hand.

Spock caught the wandering hands and used his hold to propel the human back to sit on the bed. Leonard chuckled again as Spock deftly undid his pants.

“No hurry darlin’,” he murmured as Spock pulled his trousers off along with his boots. “I ain’t going anywhere.”

That statement was soon proved incorrect.

Spock had taken off one sock when Leonard lurched off the bed and staggered into the bathroom.

The Vulcan allowed himself a sigh at the sound of vomiting.

He crossed over to replicate a glass of water before following his mate. Leonard was knelt still but had seemingly stopped throwing up. Spock gently rested a hand upon his shoulder.

“Drink some water,” he suggested.

The flushed human leant back and accepted the glass. He only managed a few sips however before he was curled around the head again.

Spock moved to fetch a damp cloth and as Leonard leant back once more, he carefully wiped his clammy face.

Leonard smiled awkwardly.

“Wha’d I do ta deserve you?”

Spock made no reply but pro-offered the glass once more.

They sat in companionable silence as Leonard rested against the cool tiles and carefully drank down the water.

Once the glass was empty, Spock moved to tidy up. The glass was returned to the replicator and the removed clothing was dropped into the laundry shoot. By the time he returned to Leonard, the man was apparently asleep.

“Come Leonard.”

Spock grasped his hands and pulled him upright with ease. McCoy blinked and swayed at the dizzying sensation but Spock swiftly latched his arm about his waist.

“To bed,” he instructed softly.

Leonard murmured something incoherent but gave no resistance to the gentle coaxing.

For all that he would never admit it, Spock enjoyed it when his partner was so vulnerable and dependent upon him.

He took great care in laying Leonard down comfortably, even remembering to remove the remaining sock, before tucking himself in behind him and wrapping him up securely.

Leonard was already asleep before Spock was even fully settled.

The Vulcan watched him contentedly for several minutes before shutting his own eyes as well.

“What did _I_ do to deserve _you_ ,” he murmured fondly into Leonard’s hair.

A gentle snore was his only reply.


End file.
